Operation BABY
by Nidsslamgirl-KND
Summary: The KND operatives are back...in middle school! As a school project, each operative has been assigned a 'spouse' and a 'baby'. Will they suceed in this 'mission? or will it just drive every1 insane? 3x4, 2x5, 1x362, 1xLizzie
1. Project? and Lizzie trouble!

**Hey! :D**

**I probably should at least try to finish my other story before starting another one...but what the heck...heh heh....Anyways, here is operation B.A.B.Y!!**

**Sector V and Numbuh 362 are assigned a school project. They each have been paired up and have a 'spouse'. They have been given a baby toy doll which they must wake up at 6 AM to feed, change diapers,etc.... **

**Can they handle it? Or will it just drive them completly INSANE?! :D**

**Disclaimer: All rights and (c) go to **

**REVIEW PLEASE! I want to know if this is a good story and I just LOVE Reviews :P**

"So what do you have after lunch?" Abby asked her friends at the cafeteria.

"Home Ec," Nigel groaned. "I totally hate that class," Rachel agreed. "Yeah me too," Hoagie said nodding.

"Ms. Brickson hates me," Wally moaned. "Every teacher hates you," Hoagie teased..

"She told us that we were doing a 'special' project," Abby said rolling her eyes.

"Oh like last time? She made us do a 10 page report on The Grand Canyon," Wally chimed in.

Abby looked at him in surprise. "Wally, it was a _5 _page report on the Grand _Canal_ you do know that?" She asked him.

"What?" Wally asked in disbelief as everyone burst out laughing.

"Aww man! I spent the entire night making up crud about the Grand Canyon!!" He groaned.

"Well all she said was that it was going to teach us 'responsibility' and we were going to work with partners," Nigel said.

"Partners! Yes! I can make the other person do all the work!" Wally said perking up.

Abby rolled her eyes. "Yes thank you for reminding me that I will never be your partner again after that History Project,".

"Hey, I did some of the work for that project!" Wally said defensively.

"Yes, you drew the title which was so bad that I erased it and wrote it again," Abby reminded him.

"It was a nice title!" Wally protested. "No, it wasn't," Abby said laughing.

"Hey, guys," Kuki said pulling up a chair

. "What happened to you?" Hoagie asked, his eyes widening.

Kuki looked completely worn out, exhausted. She was still in her cheerleading skirt. She was wearing a green sweatshirt over it.

"Cheerleading," Kuki groaned. "Here, I got you a coke," Wally said sliding the can to her.

"Aww Thanks!" Kuki said smiling at Wally. Wally smiled back at her. Then he remembered where he was. Ducking his head he said "Whateva".

"Your always so perky, even after Cheer practice," Rachel pointed out.

"Yeah but today I came an hour early before cheer practice, to practice my routine for 'Head Cheerleader' tryouts," Kuki said taking a sip of the coke.

Nigel snorted. "Numbuh 3, your going to win those tryouts you know that, you don't even have to practice,"

"I sure hope so, there's one more person trying out, and she's really good," Kuki said frowning.

"Who?" Hoagie asked curiously . "Lizzie," Kuki said groaning.

"Lizzie? As in Nigel's ex-girlfriend Lizzie?" Rachel asked frowning a little.

"Yeah, that Lizzie," Abby said rolling her eyes. "Lizzie? Ya worried about Lizzie beatin' ya?" Wally said in disgust.

"Well she's actually pretty good," Kuki pointed out.

"Don't worry about her, she cannot be better then you trust me," Hoagie said shaking his head. "Thanks Hoagie," Kuki said cheering up.

"Lizzie sure has changed," Hoagie added. "Oh please, she's still the stupid annoying slut she's always been," Abby said in disgust.

"Maybe, but she sure it hot now!" Hoagie said shrugging as Abby hit him with her hat.

Nigel stayed silent. Talk about his ex-girlfriend always reminded him about the day she had dumped him. Before he went into the GKND. He had never completely gotten over it.

Rachel was staring at him closely.

"Something wrong Nigel?" She asked him. "No, nothing," Nigel replied flashing her a smile.

"So, anyways, what this project about anyways?" Abby spoke up changing the subject

. "She refuses to tell us but she did say that we would be working with Ms. Thompson's class," Nigel said, relieved at the change of the conversation.

"Maybe we'll all end up working together, Kuki, Hoagie, and me are in that class," Rachel suggested.

"Yeah," Abby agreed.

Suddenly the bell rang and the gang packed up to go back to class.

**Lizzie is back into the Picture :P That should lead to some drama! :P Btw I will explain the reason why Nigel is not somewhere out in outerspace later....:P Anyways PLEASE review :D I will most definitaly ubdate :D**


	2. Baby' Project

**Hiya**

**First, i want to thank u guys for all the lovely reviews! :D I would write the names of the wunderful people who reviewd me, but my laptop is dying and i have no idea where the charger is**

**Disclaimer: i dont own anything Mr. Waburten all the way**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**

**U REVIEW, I UBDATE**

"Ew!" Kuki squealed as she saw a dirty sock on top of her rainbow monkey.

"Wally!" She said turning around. "Uh I…er…see I—" Wally tried to explain.

"Ugh! You promised me if we shared a locker you wouldn't leave your smelly stuff hanging around!" She said cutting him off.

"I know! I was in a rush, I didn't have time to—" He began.

"Whatever!" She said slamming the locker door and walking off in a huff, Nigel spoke up. "Wow, Kuki sure seems cranky today,". "Yeah," Rachel agreed.

"Hey you would be cranky too, if you woke up at the crack of dawn to do cheerleading routines," Hoagie told her.

"Yeah and I would be pretty angry too if I found a rotten smelly sock in my locker, boy you just nasty," Abby said wrinkling her nose

"Hey, I forgot to take my gym stuff home, okay?" Wally said defensively.

"Tell me about it, no wonder Kuki's angry, it reeks," Hoagie said.

"I'll clean it…eventually," Wally said picking up his books.

"When pigs fly," Abby muttered as she followed Nigel to class.

…………………………………………………………………………………………

"So class, as I mentioned earlier this week, we will be working on a major project," Ms. Brickson explained.

The class groaned. "I'm glad your all so enthusiastic," She said shooting the class a dirty look.

"This project is a major part of your grade, 30 percent to be exact, it will count in a number of subjects," She continued.

"What is this cruddy project anyways?" Wally called from the back off the room.

"Wallabee Beatles! We do not call out in this class!" She snapped.

"As I was saying this class, all of you, will be getting married!" Ms. Brickson announced.

Silence. Everyone stared at her.

"What?" Nigel finally asked.

"Well not literally, but you all will be getting a 'spouse' and a 'baby doll' to take over, you and your partner will have to have to feed it, change it's diaper, prepare its food, have a career plan…etc," She explained.

"What do you mean 'baby doll'?" Valarie asked.

"Well each of you will get a toy doll, male or female, it will be your 'baby', it's like a real baby, it needs 'food' and 'diaper changing'" She explained.

"Your baby will have a recorder in it, so when it cries it will be recorded, the longer it cries means it takes you longer to figure out what it needs therefore making your mark go down," She continued.

"You will have to wake up every 4 hours to feed it, not to mention in between when it might need something, you will plan out your career, the amount of money it will take have a home and take care of the baby…I will be handing out an information sheet tomorrow," Ms. Brickson finished.

The class stared at her.

"Where getting' married?" Wally finally spit out.

"Yes Mr. Beetles, we will be pairing up with the students in Ms. Thompson's class," She said shuffling some papers.

"Oh? Do we get to choose our partners?" Abby asked thoughtfully.

"Well Ms. Thompson has already paired everyone away, apparently with someone she thinks you'll get along with," Ms. Brickson answered.

"Oh and of course, someone that will help you not fail this assignment," She added glaring at Wally.

"But I thought babies came from New Jersey! How are you gonna get them ere'?" Wally called out…

**Poor Wally, if he only knew the truth....:P Baby Dolls i know usually its a flour sack but i decided to make baby dolls coz they actually cry...poor Sector V....there definitaly wont be any peace in the treehouse! :P **

**As alwayz REVIEWS**


	3. Choosing Spouses

**Another chapter up :D**

**Disclaimer: (C) Mr. Warburten**

**PLEASE REVIEW PLEASE REVIEW PLEASE REVIEW PLEASE REVIEW**

"Class this is Mrs. Brickson's class, you will be pairing up with them for the project," explained as Mrs. Brickson's class filed in.

Hoagie winked at Abby from his seat. She rolled her eyes but she was blushing.

Wally smiled at Kuki, she smiled back warmly but then remembered she was mad at him, and quickly turned the smile into a glare while he chuckled.

"Anyways let's get right to work, I will announce the spouses," Ms. Thompson said as the class fell silent.

"There is no changing the spouse's eaither," Ms. Brickson added sternly.

"Absolutely who you get, is who you get, but I hope you do get someone you'll be able to get along with because this assignment is worth 30 percent, yes 30 percent of your grade mark," Ms. Thompson said.

"And I don't want to hear any immaturity no hooting or any remarks, got it?" Ms. Brickson said.

"Alright! Now let's begin, first off is Patton and Fanny, Valarie and Egbert…" Ms. Thompson began.

No one dared to say anything. But everyone started to smirk and smile at Fanny and Patton.

Fanny had a disgusted look on her face, as if working with a boy would be the most awful thing in the world. And Patton, well he just looked scared.

"Hoagie and Abby…" Ms. Thompson said. Hoagie grinned broadly while Abby's ears turned red.

"Georgia and Micheal," Ms. Thompson said.

"Wally and Kuki," She continued. This caused a lot of silent hooting and lots of smirks and grins in Kuki and Wally's direction.

Wally pretended to look horrified but the corners of his mouth were twitching into a smile and his neck was turning red.

Kuki rolled her eyes but she was blushing.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door. Ms. Brickson opened it and...Lizzie came in.

"You are interrupting a lesson!" Ms. Brickson snapped.

"Sorry Maam but I am being transferred into this class, here's a note from Mr. Matthews," Lizzie said calmly handing her a note.

Ms. Brickson read it, her eyes narrowing.

"Fine, but we have just started a project, are you aware of the 'baby' project?" She asked Lizzie.

"Yes," Lizzie said nodding. "Alright, do we have any parner's left?" Ms. Brickson asked Ms. Thompson. "Nigel and Rachel," Ms. Thompson read outloud.

"Fine, you can be a threesome with Nigel and Rachel," Ms. Brickson said

**Ooh.......THREESOME +LIZZIE+NIGEL+RACHEL= TROUBLE :P mo ha ha ha**

**anyways review please!**


	4. Names

**hEYY**

**I'M STIL ALIVE! HALLALOOYA! :P Srry for the loooong no ubdates, i've been super busy lately :D anwyays heres a new chapter of OP BABY Enjoy. and review. reviews are always nice :P**

**Discalimer: (C) KND Mr. Warburten**

**I like pie... (cheeze fosters home for imaginary friends) .and reviews. yehh reviews are nice HINT HINT**

"No!" Kuki said indignantly.

"Why not?" Wally demanded.

"We are NOT naming our baby 'Little Crud!' She said as Wally blushed at the mention of 'our baby'.

"Well you got any better ideas then?" He shot back.

"Anything is better then 'Little Crud!" She said.

"Fine, what?" He asked. "Hmm…" She said clicking her perfectly polished fingernails on the desk.

Wally pretended to look annoyed but he was secretly sneaking glances in her at her. "Well?" He asked impatiently.

"How about 'Rainbow?" Kuki suggested.

Wally snorted. "Rainbow as in Rainbow Monkies? Crud, I thought you would be over those things by know!".

Kuki flushed. "Not as in rainbow monkies! Rainbow is a name, smart one!" She said haughtily. "Of course it is," He said rolling his eyes.

"Well we have to choose a name!" Kuki snapped.

"How do we know if it's a boy or a girl huh?" He asked her.

"Well you don't, I guess you just have to pick a boy's name and a girl's name," She said thoughtfully.

"Fine then, 'Rainbow, and 'Little Crud'" Wally said grinning. "No!!" She cried. "Fine, fine," Wally muttered.

"Wait! I know!" Kuki's eyes lit up.

"What?" Wally asked curiously.

She kneeled over closer to him. "We can name it Bradley!" She said beaming.

He rolled his eyes. "Bradley as in the stupid skunk you thought was your baby?" Wally said laughing.

Kuki's eyes darkened. "Never. Say. Anything. Against. Bradley," She growled.

"Okay, sorry, fine, we can name it Bradley," Wally said backing off.

"I thought so," She said, to Wally relief, her eyes turned back to liquid brown.

"And what if it a girl?" Wally asked rubbing his head..

"Then," Kuki flashed him her best smile. "We name it Rainbow!"

Abby and Hoagie

"How about Cree?" Hoagie asked dreamily. Abby wacked him with her hat.

"We are not naming the baby after my witch of a sister!" "Not after her, it's just a pretty name," Hoagie protested.

"No," Abby snapped. "Sheesh, it was just a suggestion!" Hoagie said. Abby eyes softened. "Sorry Hoagie, I just don't want to name it Cree okay?".

"Fine," Hoagie said smiling a little. "How about Hoagie Jr?" Hoagie said, cheering up.

"Hoagie Jr, yeah that's real original!" She said. "Well were not going to name it Abby Jr. that's for sure," Hoagie shot back chuckling. "Spare me," Abby said putting her hands up.

"How about Melanie? Abby suggested.

"Now way! Everyone would call her 'baloney' and smelly!" Hoagie said shaking his head.

Abby rolled her eyes. "Hoagie it's a 'doll' remember? It's not going to actually grow up!".

"Oh yeah," Hoagie said. "So what else should we name it then? Mmm…?" Hoagie asked her. "Maurice," She answered automatically.

"What?" Hoagie asked. "Oh!" Abby said realizing what she had just said. It had slipped out of her mouth.

"Uh never mind," She said quickly. "Maurice?" Hoagie asked, his happy expression fading.

"Yeah just some random name," Abby said.

"Maurice, as in Cree's boyfriend Maurice? Legendary KND's member?" Hoagie asked.

"No! a….different Maurice!" Abby lied. "How many Maurice's do you know?" Hoagie asked frowning.

"Come on Hoagie, whatever it doesn't matter," Abby said. "Right," He answered furiously.

She sighed. "We have top pick a name Hoag-ie," She said smacking his head playfully. He broke out into a smile.

"Anyways so what name?" Abby asked looking at the clock.

"I know," Hoagie said smiling a sneaky smile. "What?" She asked.

"Hoagie Jr," He said grinning. Abby sighed. "Fine, Hoagie Jr, it is," She said.

Lizzie, Nigel and Rachel.

Nigel was sitting on a chair beside a desk. Rachel was sitting on the desk.

Lizzie in the seat opposite from Nigel. There was silence.

"So! What should we name the baby?" Rachel asked, breaking the silence. Nigel and Lizzie both looked up then looked away.

"What should we name the baby?" Rachel repeated. "Anything doesn't matter to me," Nigel muttered.

"Oh-kay," Rachel said surprised at Nigel's behavior.

"How about you Lizzie? What do you think?" Rachel asked trying to make conversation.

"Anything's fine with me," Lizzie said flipping her long hair. "Uh okay," Rachel said. Silence.

"Well, I can't think of anything either!" Rachel said. Lizzie raised her eyebrows at her and said "Well I'm sure you can, I mean it's not that hard to think of a name, anyways how about Shirley?" She asked.

Nigel's went up and he looked at Lizzie in astonishment. He remembered back (Op. PRESIDENT) when he had, had the dream that he was president and his wife was Lizzie and his son was…Shirley.

"We-ll I was open to suggestions, I can think of a name," Rachel said flushing and looking at Nigel for help.

He cleared his throat. But he didn't say anything.

"Nigel?" Rachel prompted. "Yeah…Nigel, what's your idea?" Lizzie asked.

Nigel looked up. Lizzie's expression was blank. No smile, no frown. "Uh…yeah…I dunno," He muttered.

He looked up; Rachel was staring at him in surprise. He smiled warmly at her. She smiled back.

"So what then?" Lizzie asked breaking up the mush fest.

"Shirley's a nice name…I guess if it's a girl," Rachel agreed relucently. "Or Lizzie," Nigel added without thinking.

Both girls turned around in surprise. "What?" Rachel asked him. "Nothing," Nigel muttered blushing.

Lizzie stared at him closely, her expression surprised

Then she broke out into a smile.

"Shirley it is," She said breaking out into a smile.

"I…guess," Rachel agreed looking at Nigel.

He didnt say anything. He looked out the window, a puzzeled frown on his face

**Awww....Poor Nigel and rachel to :P Not to mention Hoagie, whats the deal with Maurice anyways? hmmm....these are the questions that haunt me....:P**

**ANYWAYS review, review give me ideas, anything :P Just review. Faves are nice too but REVIEWS are better :D**


	5. Friday Night at the Sundae Shop

**Heya Everyone **

**I am back!!! So put the braineating devices and pitchforks down please! :D Firstly I want to thank EVERYONE for the SUPUH AWESOME SPECTACTULAR REVIEWS! 4 chapter and SIXTEEN REVIEWS! Thanks so much guys! :D i luv reading ur reviews and suggestions and I do use them! :D**

** :P Anyways here are all my WONDERFUL Reviewers....**

**sstoons3425**

**Laurie43**

**redhottemper**

**PurpleLeopard**

**animerules101**

**DarkXRachel**

**Paulagirl**

**simi838**

**U GUYS ARE THE BEST! Thank you so much for REVIEWING this story!!! I really APPRICIATE IT!!!! :D Keep on Reviewing!! xD Oh and if i missed u bymistake if u reviewed let me know.**

**This Chapter is basically the TND just hanging out and having a blast on Friday Night before the the project. And trust me they deserve this nigh to have fun before the PROJECT! :D trust me... **

"I hope you children have thought hard about this project," Ms. Brickson said sternly.

"Anyways, tomorrow have to come here, at 11:30 sharp, to get your 'babies' and for more information about this project," She continued.

"But tommrow's SATURDAY!" Wally called out.

Ms. Brickson shot him a nasty smile. "I know that, I want you to start this project next week, we don't want to waste anytime know do we?" She said smugly. The class groaned.

"But what if you don't come tomorrow, I mean I have a lot going on, with cheer tryouts and stuff," Lizzie said as Kuki bit her lip anxiously. "Then you will fail," Ms. Brickson snapped.

"And our classes will be joining together now, and please you must come tomorrow with your partner," Ms. Thompson added.

"Class Dismissed," Ms. Brickson said as the bell rang

**After School…**

"Saturday!! She's makin' us come to school on a Saturday!! What is wrong with her!" Wally exploded.

"She cannot make us come to school on a Saturday!! We must put a stop to this!" Nigel declared.

"We cant because if we do, we fail," Rachel reminded him.

"TND will put a stop to this! Adults ruin 5 days in a week for us! They cannot take away one of the two free days we have! We have rights!!" Nigel shouted.

Hoagie shrugged. "Im with you man, but I don't think we really have a say in this, it's a done deal, fail or pass,".

"Well she just had to make us come on Saturday didn't she?" Wally grumbled. "Oh well," Abby said sighing.

"Hey guys," Kuki said coming up glumly.

"Hey, aren't you supposed to be at like cheer practice?" Abby asked puzzled.

"Yeah it ended early today," Kuki said flushing.

"Why?" Hoagie asked. "Lizzie sold all the chocolates that were for our fundraiser, and she bought us new uniforms so in honor of that coach decided to give us a break today," Kuki said sighing.

"But you usually stay an hour after so you can practice your routine," Hoagie piped up.

"Yeah so you can be 'Head Cheerleader!' Wally snickered.

Kuki didn't even bother to come with a comeback. "Whatever, Lizzie's going to win anyways so what's the point?".

"You want to be head cheerleader more then anyone else! You work harder then any one else, you deserve to be head cheerleader!" Abby cried.

"Yeah I guess but Lizzie has an awesome routine, sold the most for our fundraiser and even got new uniforms! How can I compete with that?" Kuki asked.

"C'mon forget about her, I think someone needs a chocolate milkshake," Wally said putting his hand on her shoulder.

Kuki smiled at him. "Sounds good to me," She said.

"I'm in!" Hoagie added. "Numbuh 5 could use a milkshake," Abby agreed.

"Yep I'm in the mood for a Vanilla Smoothie, c'mon Rachel it's my treat," Nigel said smiling.

**At the Sundae Shop**

"So the teacher says its due tomorrow, and then Egbert says 'WAHOO it's due on Friday! And then the teacher's just like 'tomorrow is Friday!" Hoagie finished.

Everyone burst out laughing. "Egg boy is do dumb!" Wally said laughing uncontrollably and choking on his milkshake at the same time.

"Yeah even stupider then Wally," Kuki said laughing as she hit Wally's back a couple times.

Finally he spit out the cherry into Nigel's face. It bounced off his sunglasses. "Ew!" Rachel screeched and everyone started to laugh again.

"Man, that was funny," Abby said wiping tears from her eyes.

"Yes, Numbuh 4 next time swallow before Hoagie's tells another of one his stories," Nigel said cleaning his sunglasses with a paper towel.

"I'll say!" Rachel said making a face as everyone cracked up.

"I did it on purpose I tell ya!" Wally protested "Sure you did," Kuki teased. "You know it," Wally said burping in her face. "Eww you disgust-o," Kuki said backing away giggling.

Suddenly a song filled the speakers of the Sundae shop. "This is my favorite song! C'mon Nigel!" Rachel said grabbing his hand. "No--- I cant—" Nigel protested as she pulled him up.

Rachel grabbed hand and they started dancing. The gang started laughing at Nigel's lack of dance skills.

"I hate this song," Wally groaned as the lyrics of 'Girlfriend droned on.

"Hey, hey you, you I don't like your girlfriend! No way! No way!" Hoagie sang out of tune.

"Stop that!!! I prefer to keep my hearing thank you very much," Abby teased.

When the song stopped, Wally cheered. "Well done!" Hoagie said and the gang clapped as Nigel and Rachel finished there song.

"Thank you! thank you very much!" Rachel mocked bowed.

"Encore!" Kuki cheered. "Spare me!" Wally begged.

"How about a sip of that Smoothie?" Hoagie asked Abby flashing her his best smile. "Dream on, Fly boy," Abby said pushing the smothee toward him.

A new song boomed over the speakers. Rachel and Nigel twirled around since Nigel couldn't really do anything else.

Hoagie started to put on some 80's old dance movies. "Thriller! Thriller night!" He chanted as Wally and Kuki cracked up.

"So," Wally said to her as he leaned closer.

"What?" She asked. "Want to dance?" Wally asked breaking out into a grin. "You don't have to ask me twice," Kuki said grabbing his hand.

Abby watched them laughing her head off. Kuki, Wally and Hoagie started to do the thriller dance.

Hoagie turned to her and made a scary dance at her "They're out to get you, there's demons closing in on every side" Hoagie sang pretending to growl.

Abby shook her head and laughed taking a sip of her smoothie

**Thriller? Heh Heh i've always loved that song. I was listening to it at the time when i was writing this so i chose that song!! :D heh heh :D Exrtra mushy chapter loads of couplings! :D **

**Also i would like to add this random outburst: WTH IS WRONG WITH CARTOON NETWORK?!! WHY DO THEY REFUSE TO SHOW CODENAME KIDS NEXT DOOR! :( No super good shows come on anymore like PPG, Dextors, Edd Ed n Eddy, Fosters home, and of COURSE KND!!! :( Those were the most awesomist shows ever!!**


	6. Walking to School

**I'm baaaack!! :D And after I upload this chapter I am goign to start finishing up the next chapter on my other story as well :P I hope you guys like this chapter, i'm not sure if everyone is exactly in character though :P. And some part may sound a little 'wrong' but thats NOT THE way its supposed to sound! So pleeease remember they are still VERY YOUNG. Nuf' said**

**Disclaimer: (C) Mr. Warburten**

**REVIEW. Review. review. REVIEW. rEvIeW....need i say more?**

**Saturday Morning, **

**At the Beetles household.....**

"Hi Mrs. Beetles"! Kuki said as Mrs. Beetles answered the door.

"Kuki!" Mrs. Beetles exclaimed. "How are you?" She asked.

"Great," Kuki answered. "We have to work on a project today and go over to the school," She explained.

"Oh! Well Wally's still a sleep as usual!" Mrs. Beetles said rolling her eyes. "Why don't you go and wake him up?" She suggested.

Kuki's eyes lit up. "Okay," She said skipping upstairs.

Kuki skipped up to Wally's door. Suddenly she was hesitant. NO TREZPAZING. GO AWAAY. PRYVATE was scribbled all over his door. NO CRUDY GURLS! A huge sign was tacked up.

Kuki knocked quietly on the door. "Wally?" She asked opening the door. A snore greeted her.

"Ahh!" Kuki gasped. Wally's room was a disaster zone. As usual. "Eww," Kuki said stepping over a banana as she closed the door.

Wally was slumped on his bed, with his pillow over his head. "Wally" She said softly. More snoring

. Rolling her eyes, Kuki went over to his bed. "Wally!" She shouted in his ear.

"One more…minute mom," He groaned rolling over. Mom? Kuki rolled her eyes and grabbed a pillow and started to hit him in the head with it. "Wake up!" She said. More groaning.

Kuki sighed and gave up in defeat. Then she smiled sneakily. She pressed her converse sneakers down onto the ground. "Wally if you don't wake up, I am going to jump on you," She warned.

"One…" She counted. "One more minute mom…" He moaned again scrunching up his eyes. "Two…" Kuki said. More grumbling. "Three!" Kuki said jumping on the bed. "Ugh," He groaned like a deflated balloon.

"Wake up Wallabee!" She snapped, sitting on top of him. He opened one eye, closed it and groaned. "Go away," He moaned.

Kuki grabbed the pillow and started to hit him with it. "Wake up! Seriously! We have to go to the school!!" She said. Suddenly Wally sat upright. "One more minute!" He growled. Kuki's eyes narrowed. "No,".

"Ahh!". Wally started to wrestle her until he was facing on top of her. "Let me sleep Sanban," He growled. "In your dreams Beetles," she said kicking him off.

"Get up, now!" Kuki said in a scary growly voice. He groaned and tried to push her off the bed. "I mean it," She said trying to wrestle her way out of his grasp as her tried to push off.

Suddenly Kuki flipped him over and pinned him down onto the ground. "Wake. Up" She ordered. Groggily he opened his eyes and groaned.

She smiled, satisfied. "Good Morning, Mister!" She said cheerfully. "I hate you," He groaned. "I know!" She said smiling.

"Wally are you---" Mrs. Beetles said coming in. She stopped midway into her sentence, her eyes widening. "Er…uh…I'll…be…downstairs," She said quickly as she rushed out.

Quickly both Kuki and Wally sat upright, blushing like crazy.

_Silence...Minutes passed.... More silence._

"Wally?" Kuki spoke up. "Er…yea?" Wally asked rubbing his head, still blushing.

Your wearing **rainbow monkey boxers**!" She said bursting out into laughter.

"What?" He asked looking down. "Aw crud," He groaned.

Kuki was on the floor laughing her head off. "Get out!" He said trying to look tough but blushing like mad.

Laughing, Kuki got up. "Okay Mr. Rainbow monkey boxers," She said closing the door, not noticing the paper that was taped up onto the door as it fell.

Groaning Wally got up and picked up the paper.

It was a old drawing. A drawing of a big 3 and a heart.

**Hoagie and Abby**

Hoagie Gilligan pressed the doorbell. Footsteps followed and the door opened.

"Why Hoagie! The big boy with the glasses and the ol' pilot hat and Abigails friend!" Mr. Lincoln exclaimed. "Hi Mr. Lincoln," He replied cheerfully coming in.

"I heard you and are Abigail are doing on a project with the paper and the pencils and the erasers and the speeches and the talking and you kno' what I mean!" He said going into the kitchen. "Yeah," Hoagie said following him.

"You're right on time! I made some cookies…with the flour and the dough and the chocolate chips," Mr. Lincoln said taking a fresh batch of cookies from out of the oven, and placing them onto the table.

"Great!" Hoagie said taking a cookie happily. "Dad? Are the cookies done?" Cree asked coming downstairs.

Hoagie froze midway into chewing his cookie. "Oh hi Ho-agie," Cree said ruffling his hair as she got a cookie. "Uh...hi Cree," He managed to squeak.

"Crabagail! Your little friend is here!" Cree called as she munched on a cookie. Abby entered the kitchen, frowning. "No need to be so loud Cree," She said picking up a cookie.

Whatever, look you guys cant play here, my friends are coming over," Cree said throwing her a disgusted look.

"First of all were not 'playing' and second I have no desire to hang around while you and your loser friends are here" Abby shot back.

"Puh-leeze, can you be anymore immature? Dad remember to make more cookies, Maruice loves your cookies," Cree said grabbing another cookie. Abby choked on a cookie. "Maurice?" She spit out.

"Yeah, what's it to you?" Cree asked giving her a funny look. "Oh wait! I remember!" She said answering her own question. "He was a legendary KND member…until he got decommissioned and joined us teens," She said smugly.

"Yeah," Abby muttered suddenly incredibly interested in her cookie. Abby looked up, Hoagie was frowning and had suddenly lost interest in staring at Cree.

"Yeah, Well obviously he doesn't want to hang out with you little kids anymore…can't say I blame him," Cree said rolling her eyes. She grabbed another cookie and flipped her hair. Hoagie stopped frowning and started too look at Cree, trying to keep from drooling.

Abby bit back a comeback and scraped her chair against the floor.

"C'mon Hoagie, I gotta get my bag from upstairs," She said getting up. "You go up, I'll wait here," Hoagie said munching on a cookie and gazing at Cree.

"Now," Abby said pulling him up. "But!" Hoagie protested said as she dragged him up the stairs.

"Don't drop crumbs on my carpet, junior," Abby said opening her door. "Wow, How many CD's do you have?" He asked in awe. "A lot," Abby said shrugging. "Mostly stolen from Cree," She added grinning.

"Hey look at tha---whoa!" Hoagie said tripping over a basketball bringing a couple CD's down with him. Abby rolled her eyes. "Ho-agie!" She complained. "Sorry, sorry!" He said getting up to his feet.

Hoagie grabbed the basketball and threw it onto the bed. He missed and it bounced back and hit him the head. He started to lose his balance. He grabbed at a CD rack for help but he just sent it down with him.

Abby tried to look mad, but she couldn't help letting out a laugh. "You have been falling over stuff and breaking things in my room forever," She said helping him up. "Sorry," Hoagie said, picking a picture that was hidden behind the shelf, beside the spot where he had fallen.

"Wow you and Cree actually look…happy together," He said grinning in surprise. "Give me that," Abby said snatching it away from him. She stole a glimpse at it before she snuck it under her covers.

"Well that was before Cree skipped out on decommissioning…when she was still in the KND," Abby said sadly. "Numbuh 11," Hoagie chimed in.

"Yep, Numbuh 11, now where is Numbuh 5's bag?" Abby asked scratching her head. "Over there," Hoagie pointed out. "Yeah thanks," Abby said grabbing it.

"C'mon," She said heading toward the stairs. "Hoagie?" She asked, turning around. He wasn't behind her. She looked in her room. He wasn't there.

Suddenly she heard a scream. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY ROOM?!" Cree yelled. Abby rushed to Cree's room.

"HOAGIE!" She yelled. Before had a chance to answer, she grabbed his ear and dragged him out of the room.

**Nigel and Rachel...and Lizzie**

"Those were some excellent pancakes your mum made," Nigel said smiling at Rachel. She laughed, "Thanks,".

"Hey! I wonder if perhaps this is actually a scheme by the government.." Nigel said thoughtfully. "What? making us going to school on Saturday, I'm pretty sure it's against the law or something," Rachel said shrugging.

"It is?" Nigel asked, his eyes lighting up. "You want to face Ms. Brickson after you rat her out to the feds?" Rachel asked. "Yeah maybe your right, the wouldn't have been a pretty sight," Nigel agreed quickly.

"Uh…Nigel? We're supposed to turn here, not go straight," Rachel pointed out. "No…the school's that way," Nigel said pointing. "Uh…yeah but aren't we supposed to…pick up Lizzie?" Rachel asked awkwardly. Silence. "Aren't we going to meet her there?" Nigel finally asked.

"…No, weren't you listening?" Rachel asked, puzzled. "You didn't say anything about picking Lizzie up!" Nigel snapped. "Yeah I did!! It's not my fault you were to busy being in your own little world when we were talking about the project!!" Rachel snapped back.

"Fine," Nigel said tightly. Not speaking they turned to the direction of Lizzie's house.

Rachel got up on the front porch and rang the doorbell. The door swung open and Lizzie appeared. Nigel's eyes widened. Her long red-orange hair was swung open like a sleek curtain over her shoulders, her (contacts) green eyes sparkled as the sight of him.

"Hi-i Nigel," She said. "Hello Li-Lizzie," He said clearing his throat. "Rachel," Lizzie said. "Hi Lizzie," Rachel said awkwardly.

"So, let's go, shall we?" Lizzie asked. "Of course," Nigel said walking back to the sidewalk.

Lizzie and Rachel followed her. "I really should be practicing my routine for cheer squad right now," Lizzie told Rachel. "Oh?" Rachel asked politely.

Yep, I only have one challenger…Kuki Sanban," Lizzie said sighing. "Kuki's pretty good," Rachel said lightly.

Lizzie frowned. "Yeah she is, pretty good really, practices a lot, enthusiastic and bubbly,".

"Hey Nigel! Remember when you had a 'mission' to go to, so you had to break our date but you sent Kuki in disguise as you instead?" Lizzie asked laughing.

"Yes, as a matter of a fact, I do," Nigel answered expressionlessly.

"Yeah, I cannot believe you did that!" Lizzie said laughing.

"It was a important mission that I had to intend to!! And Numbuh 3 really wanted to watch that movie!" Nigel defended.

"So you sent her in disguise as YOU!" Lizzie shot back playfully

. Rachel remained silent and watched Lizzie flirt with Nigel.

A frown tugged on her lips.

"_He's just being nice to her" _Rachel thought.

"_Or is he?"_

**Or is he??? Hmmm??? Who KNOWS? Well...I do but thats not the point! :P Please Review**

**Wally: I got pinned down by a cruddy GIRL??**

**A/N: Apparently**

**Wally: I COULDA SO TAKEN HER!!**

**Kuki: Na-uh!**

**Wally: Ya-huh!!**


	7. Kuki Skateboard WALLY'S IN TROUBLE!

**I AM SO SORRY for NOT ubdating!! But i am not completetly held responsible pitchforks and other brain eating weopens down plz **

**A couple weeks ago, i got this link on msn. Being dumb as usual, i clicked on it, i was just a blank page, then it said SAVING FILE. I tried to find that file to delete it, but i couldnt so after that i didnt think much of it. Then suddenly the internet connection from our house stopped working. There was a virus. None of the computers would go on INCLUDING mine. Then we had to fix it. And that meant we had to start the computer all over again so everything was deleted. UGH. Voila. That is why I wasnt on much lately.**

**N.E. ways here is a short chapter :P I need help on the next one so please read the bottem and give me some suggestions thanks!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. nada. (c) Mr. Warburten.**

"Wally!" Kuki wailed stamping her feet.

"What?" He asked as they headed out the door. "We won't make it! We have to be on time! I told you to get out in 15 minutes!" She snapped.

"Well, Excuse me for living!" Wally shot back rolling his eyes.

Kuki glared at him and started to walk ahead. "Sanban, wait up," Wally said running behind her.

"Wally come _on! _We have to make it," She said slowing down a little. "No, no I have a faster way," He said. "Oh?" Kuki asked suspiciously.

"Yeah come over here," Wally said running to the garage. Relusent, Kuki followed him

Wally opened the garage door. "What? You can't drive," Kuki said rolling her eyes.

"Nope," Wally said grabbing a helmet. "Then what?" She asked annoyed. He handed her a helmet. "This," Wally said, grinning. Kuki's eyes followed his gaze. "No absolutely not!" She said shaking her head.

Wally looked at the clock. "Tick tock," He teased. Kuki sighed. "Fine," She gave in.

"Great," He said flipping up the skateboard.

"Get on," He said pointing. "Uh, this is safe right?" Kuki asked stepping on it. "Sure," Wally said crossing his fingers.

--

"Where are they?" Abby asked for the 50millionth time.

"I'm sure there on there way right now," Hoagie reassured her. "They better be, they definitely cannot miss this," Abby said biting her lip.

She glanced at Nigel. _Poor guy_ She thought. He looked perfectly miserable. Lizzie was trying to talk to him and at the same time so was Rachel.

"Where are they?" She asked checking her watch. As if on cue, Wally and Kuki zoomed onto the school parking lot on skate board. They screetched to the stop and Kuki jumped off and took of the helmet. She looked terrified.

"Finally!" Abby said running over to them. "What happened?" She asked at Kuki's horrified expression.

"We went for a ride on my skateboard and Kuki thought we were gonna die," Wally explained.

"You jumped over rocks, speed bumps, and benches! You barley missed trees and rocks!!" She yelled. Abby laughed. "Kuki? On a skateboard? I missed that?" Hoagie moaned.

"Don't worry, I think you'll get to see it again," Wally teased.

"Dream on!" Kuki burst out looking horrified as Wally and Abby cracked up.

Suddenly Ms. Brickson came out of the building. "GET INSIDE!" She yelled. Fast as lighting, everyone ran inside. "WALK!" Ms. Brickson screeched.

Everyone went to the auditorium and sat down.

Ms. Brickson stomped up onto the stage to join Ms. Thompson.

"Students," Ms. Thompson said wearily into the mike.

"She looks thrilled to be here," Hoagie commented.

"That makes the two of us," Wally added darkly. "

**Sorry super short! And especially after such a long term of no ubdates! :P I need to ask a favor though, have any of you guys done the baby project?? If, so could you maybe give me some pointers? Like the rules, and the responsibilities, like waking up to feed it..etc**

**I havent done the flour sack thing yet so I need some help :P**


	8. Assembly

**Hiiiiiyyyyyy**

**SORRY. Haven't ubdated in forever. WOW. :P AND I STILL have to ubdate my other story which I really should do, i have the next chapter saved somewheere ^_^. Please REVIEW, it took me a long time ot make these stupid rules :P lol**

**Disclaimer: What do i own except the idea? KND? HA I wish. Elventy Billion Dollars is just out of my league**

"This project is a serious project, worth a lot of your grade and not just for home economics, it will cover a variety of different subjects,' Ms. Thompson said.

"You each have been assigned a spouse, and know you are in charge of taking care of this," Ms. Brickson said pulling an electronic baby and thrusting it into the air.

Everyone stared at it. As if on cue, everyone burst out laughing. "What is so funny? Ms. Brickson asked crisply. At once, everyone stopped laughing. Ms. Brickson glared at everyone. Ms. Thompson cleared her throat.

"This baby is your focus for the next 2 weeks! This baby is like a real baby. This baby cries, eats, drinks, sleeps and also needs its diaper changed. This baby will wake up multiple times each night, and you must see to it. The baby has a recorder, the more it cries, the lower your mark. You must take the baby everywhere you go, you cannot just stuff it in your locker or under your bed because in fact, there is no possible way to shut off the baby's cries, the only possible way would be to, harm the baby and if you harm the baby that is an automatic fail." Ms. Brickson said sternly.

"Each couple will receive a baby, you will have to take turns taking care of it for the next two weeks. You will name the baby and you will each receive money to buy food and milk for the baby. It's not money, its actually a card. And in that card enclosed is a 100 dollars which is strictly for the baby. You will buy baby food and milk for the baby and you must make that amount of money last for the entire 2 weeks. You will hand in the food plan. Then you will chose what you and your spouse does for a living, how much that makes, for your home and the baby. You will choose where you live, according to the salary, but there are only a certain number of jobs you can choose from," Ms. Thompson explained.

Silence. Everyone stared at the two teachers. "Are you kidding me?" Some kid finally spoke out. "Yeah! This is way to hard!" Some one else yelled. "I aint cruddy gettin' up in the middle of the night!" Wally called out.

"QUIET!" Ms. Brickson yelled. Silence. "The project starts on Monday, please be prepared," Ms. Thompson said quietly into the microphone. "Dismissed," She added.

As the students filed in, Sector V got together.

"I am not, I repeat, not waking up in the middle of the night for some cruddy baby!" Wally said angrily.

"Shut up, we have to unless you want to fail stupid," Lizzie pointed out, rolling her eyes. "Yeah didn't you hear her its like worth 40 percent of our grade!" Abby agreed.

"I hate Ms. Brick son!" Wally wailed. "We're just kids, how can she make us do so much work?" Nigel complained.

"Well im sure it wont be that hard," Rachel added. "Yeah, it'll be fun," Lizzie said tilting her head a little grinning. Wally, Hoagie and Abby exchanged glances.

"So uh, where's Kuki?" Rachel asked awkwardly. "Yeah where is she?" Abby asked, puzzled.

Suddenly Wally's eyes darkened. Hoagie and Abby followed his gaze. Kuki was doing a series of flips. When she landed on her feet, she slapped palms with 'That Kid' laughing. Lizzie frowned and Wally's eyes narrowed.

Kuki skipped back toward them. "Hey guys!" She exclaimed happily. "What were you?" Rachel asked. "Oh Ace just wanted to see some of my cheers, since he's on the football team," Kuki said blowing her bangs out of her face.

"Let's go to the arcade," Hoagie suggested. "Yeah! I don't want to spend my entire Saturday here a the cruddy school!" Wally said cheering up. "Let's go," Abby said smiling.

"Yeah, I'll see you guys later," Lizzie said flipping her hair. "You can come to," Nigel found himself saying. Abby and Wally shot him a WHAT look. "That's if you want to," Nigel said awkwardly. "Well I guess I could go for a little while," Lizzie shrugged.

"I guess I could stay for a little while," Hoagie imitated softly and Kuki giggled.

As the gang headed to the arcade, there was one person who wasn't smiling. Rachel. She was frowning.

"Hey," Nigel said coming over to her. "Hey," She said sounding distracted. "Beat you at air hockey," He whispered.

"Yeah whatever," Rachel said catching up to Abby...

**Nigel's just been BURNED. Ouch. Poor Guy. Poor Rachel :( and Wally too :P **

**MOHAHAHAHA**

**Anyways PLEASE REVIEW. Click on the button and make someones day very happy :D**


	9. Monday Morning

**Hey im back...**

**Since i got so many super nice reviews I decided i had to ubdate again!! Thank you so much for all the super nice REVIEWS! :D :D**

**This chapter has lots of 3/4, IM SORRY I just luv tem couple so much..... :D**

**Disclaimer: Nuttin just the idea**

**EDIT: I ADDED A LITTLE MORE TO THIS CHAPTER, JUST SO YOU KNEW**

REVIEW. :D Every bit helps

Nigel Uno checked his watch. It was Monday morning and the bell was going to ring in 15 minutes.

The gang had said they would meet up before the bell and no one had showed up yet. He sighed and adusted his bag strap.

He smiled, his thoughts drifting to Saturday at the arcade. It had been so much fun! The whole gang had been playing pool.

Then Kuki beat Wally at SMASH WARRIORS II. And she had told him that if she won, then he would have to play her at DANCE. Wally lost and made a complete fool out of himself at DANCE. It was so hilarious, they hadn't been able to stop laughing after Wally fell over the pole trying to dance.

Of course, Lizzie had left after that calling Wally a absolute 'dork'. But he had, had fun, especially with Rachel, she had cheered up quite a bit after Lizzie had left. It has been really fun.

"Heeeeeeey Nigel!!" Kuki sang out skipping over to him. "Hey Kuki," He replied smiling at her. "Omigod we just has so much homework! I barley got through it all, history, Spanish, math, art and even gym! Can you believe it? And know we have to work on this stupid project, it just so UNDAIR! They should totally have some rule against it!" Kuki rambled.

Nigel laughed, he didn't really mind her rambling it was quite funny actually but sometimes Kuki could really get on his nerves.

Kuki shook out her long raven colored hair, her green earrings dangaling. "So what did you do Numbuh 1?" She asked cheerfully. "Homework," Nigel groaned.

"By the way, today at cheer practice, Lizzie was asking about you," Kuki said frowning a little. "Oh?" Nigel said casually. Before Kuki could speak, Hoagie rushed over. "Hey guys!" He said breathlessly.

"Hey Hoagie!" Kuki said giving him a huge hug. Hoagie rolled his eyes playfully. "Where's Abby?" He asked as Kuki let go.

Nigel shrugged and checked his cell phone. "Nope no texts from her," He said closing his phone. As if on cue, Abby and Rachel came up.

"Hey guys," They said together. "Hey," Nigel said smiling at Rachel. She smiled back warmly. "Hey Abby," Hoagie said. "Wussap?" She asked him. He shrugged and smiled.

"Omigosh!" Kuki squealed. "What?" Abby asked. "I forgot to tell you guys! Coach said that my cheer was very good! She said I was definitely head cheerchearleader material! Isnt that great!" Kuki said rambling on.

As she chattered, she didn't notice Wally behind her. He started to mock her silently. The gang burst out laughing.

"What?" Kuki asked, puzzeled. She swung around to find mocking her. "Wally!" She yelled. "Wally!" Wally mocked.

Kuki glared at him, her face beet red. She started to chase him away. "Ahh!" Wally screamed.

Hoagie shook his head, "He's a goner,". "Yep," Rachel agreed.

Suddenly Wally fell; Kuki fell over him, rolling down on the grass. She sat upright and glared at Wally. He smiled sheepishly. "Now my hair's all messed up," She grumbled, putting her hand out to stroke her hair. "Wasn't to pretty to begin with," Wally said snickering.

"Joke! It was joke!" He yelled as she punched his shoulder. "Ow!" He moaned. Kuki rolled her eyes and got up and then tripped over Wally again. "Ugh!" She said. They started to wrestle on the ground.

"Break it up lovebirds," Lizzie said rolling her eyes.

Wally and Kuki immediately stopped fighting and glared at Lizzie.

"Hey Nigel!" She called out as she walked past them.

Nigel nodded at her and then turned away. Rachel smiled.

Then the bell rang and the gang headed inside.

**Kuki's P.O.V**

I flung open my locker. I looked at myself in my mirror and grimiced.

My hair was covered in grass, a total mess. I took out a brush and started to brush my hair. Pieces of grass fell on the floor. Ugh.

From my mirror I could see Lizzie passing by. I gritted my teeth, remembering what she said earlier. Lovebirds. I mean come on! What is this, first grade? Seriously she is SO going down.

I put down the brush and started to re-arange the pile of nailpolishes on my rack. My locker is decorated, every inch of it. I have a huge pink mirrrr, and a little stand with a few nailpolishes, lipglosses and a brush.

The rest of my locker is decorated with posters and pictures. I smiled as I looked at the newest pictures. The whole group of us, Nigel, Wally, Hoagie, and Abby had squished into a photo booth and had taken photos. They were so funny!

There was a shot of Wally, Hoagie and Nigel all striking 'cool poses' and me and Abby were pretending to gag.

The next one was of all of us making silly faces and there was one of me and Abby kissing Nigel on the cheek while Wally is giving me bunny ears and Hoagie is making 'kissy face'.

I flushed as I looked at the next photo though, I couldn't help it, it was just so cute!

I was hugging Wally and he was trying to push me away and Hoagie and Abby were making kissy face at us, while Nigel was laughing.

I don't know why that picture always made me blush! I don't know…there was something….

Anyways I better get to assembly, for the whole marriage project and everything.

I mean I just kind of think its kind of…romantic! Its so incredibly romantic! I'm just so glad that I didn't get stuck with some geek. Like Numbuh 13.

Not that I'm excited or anything to be paired with Wally…Well I am, but its more like relief really because I know him right?

I've known him for soooo long. How could anyone even think of us in a romantic way? Not that Wally isn't cute. He's kinda dreamy, actually. I've always thought he was cute.

Not that I like him or anything. I mean, every girl is after him.

Obviously, he being the 'woman hater', he doesnt show any interest. Yet.

**Wally P.O.V**

"What the crud!" I muttered, kicking the stupid locker. The cruddy thing wouldn't open. And I know the combination this time! I punched the door angrily and…it opened!

But I don't think the Janitiors going to be able to fix the dent though. Ah well, I don't mind a busted up locker.

At least this year we didn't have to share. Like last year. When my locker partner was a girl! Well Kuki. Seriously! She got mad over the tiniest piece of dried out fungus covered hamburger! …At least I think it was hamburger, I didn't really look at it once I threw it into the garbage.

And all that crud about 'keeping your books on YOU SIDE' and 'organize your shelf everytine I open the locker, books fall on me!' and she decorated it all girly and got all mad when I wouldn't let her stick up her rainbow monkey stickers.

And she absoulutley freaked when she found all those…old lunches. And my 'stinky gym bag'. Okay, my gym bag did really reek but she didn't have to make such a big deal about it!

Anyways this year, I had my own locker. No consant nagging, no rainbow monkey madness. All by myself. Actually,being with Kuki, it wasn't so bad. It was actually kind of fun.

I grabbed a notebook, and slammed it shut. I'd take a pen from Kuki. Not that I'd actually be taking notes.

The assembly was going to be so boring.

The ony good thing was, we wouldn't have proper classes, we'd be working on the project straight for 2 weeks.

2 weeks with Kuki.

My cheeks flushed, and I kicked myself for it.

One day , I will think of her without blushing or smiling . Today was not that day.

Suddenly I caught sight of Kuki walking down the hall. "Sanban," I called out. She stopped and rolled her eyes. "I have name y'now!" She said.

"Right," I said rolling my eyes. "You going to the assembly?" I asked. "Well no duh!" She said. "Just asking," I said putting my hands up.

"Why do you have a notebook?" She asked. "Uh…to take notes?" I joked. She laughed. "Yeah right!".

"Correction : for you to take notes?" I said. "Wally!" She punched on my arm, and stalked into the gym.

I shook my head, and ran after her, calling "HEY YOU HAVE A PEN RIGHT?"

**--**

**I found this on my old laptop, so I added it, into this chapter. Hopee you like it!! ;)**


	10. Jobs

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of the KND or anyhing remotly related to it sigh**

**And ubdate! Finally! I have about 5 different begginings of this chapter on differnet computers, and then I couldnt find any of them, which is why I wrote it again.**

**PLEASE REVIEW! I tried my best on the rules of the project soooo PLEASE REVIEW!!!!**

"Today…today you will all become parents, for 2 weeks anyways," Mrs. Brickson announced. "And these 2 weeks, will no doubt be the worst 2 weeks of your entire young lives," She added, chuckling.

"She's always so positive," Hoagie whispered to Kuki. "Always," She whispered back.

"These," Mrs. Brickson said, waving a booklet – "Are your baby manuels, these will tell you everything the baby may need, and how to take care of it," She finished. "As you know, with this card here, you must buy milk, baby food and diapers for the baby, but to start you off, you each will recive a kit, with some diapers, some food and milk," She said holding up a kit.

She picked up a box filled with papers. "Each of you will randomly choose a job from this box, it will tell you eveyrhting about the job including the salary, then with that you must choose an affordable place to live, and you must also prepare a budget," She continued

She looked around, everyone was focused on her, many pupils looked a worried. She smiled broadly and ripped off the tape of a box.

She pulled out an electronic baby. "These are your 'babies', this doll is almost exactly like a real baby, it needs to be fed, changed and looked after," She said.

"It will cry, until you give it what it needs, but there is a catch," She said smiling."The longer the baby cries, the more points I cut off," She said. "But that's not fair!" Someone called out. "Life isn't fair," Mrs. Brickson snapped.

"Okay then," Ms. Thompson cut in. "Before we pass out the babies, you will first choose your jobs and fill out these forms aobut the baby," She said handing the box to a kid. He started to pass it around.

Abby picked randomly. She opened it. "Dentist," She read out. "Dentist!" She repeated in dismay. "Hey its not that bad," Hoagie said opening up his paper. "Back up dancer," He read out. Abby burst out laughing. "Y-you a back up dancer?" She said cracking up. He groaned sinking his face into his lap.

"Secretary," Rachel read out. She bit her lip, she had been hoping for something a little more exciting.

"Artist," Nigel said reading outloud. "Hey that's not that bad," Lizzie said.

"Whats yours?" Rachel asked, a little coldly. "P.E teacher, can you believe it? " Lizzie said looking bored. "I certainly can't ," Rachel said wryly.

Kuki plucked out a piece of paper from the box. She quickly unfolded it. "Boxer!!" She read out in dismay.

"What?!" Wally said grabbing the paper. "I wanted to be a boxer!" He said groaning. "Well I didn't!" Kuki said curling her lip in disgust.

Wally pickeed out a paper and read it. "Sanitarian Engineer," He read out.

Kuki grabbed the piece of paper. "That sanitation engineer," She corrected.

"Whateva, hey cool! I'm an engineer!" Wally said brighting.

Kuki burst out laughing. "What?" He asked, confused. "Wally!" She said in between laughs. "What?" He asked.

"Sanitation engineer is just a fancy word for_ garbage man_!!"

**I know. It's short. But there's plenty more coming up. I promise. And more ubdates on my other story to. So stay tuned.**

**Wally: SHE'S a BOXER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**A/N: Er. Yes. Yes she is.**

**Wally: SHE CANT BE A BOXER!**

**A/N: Acutally from the way she beats you up, i'm quite sure she can,"**

**Wally: YOU MAKE HER A BOXER AND ME A GARBAGE MAN!**

**A/N: Achem. Sanitaion Engineer if you must. And besides your lucky I didnt make you a Ballet Dancer!**

**Wally: AHHHHHHHHH**

**Kuki: *giggles***


End file.
